Dua Puluh Dunia dalam Lensa
by Shireishou
Summary: Tsukasa ingin meminta maaf padanya. Penolakan membuatnya berkecil hati. Akankah ia terus maju? SHONEN-AI ALERT! Yang tidak menyukai cerita Sesama jenis, harap tidak membaca


**Dua Puluh Dunia dalam Lensa**

**Base : **Kamen Rider DCD  
><strong>POV (Point Of View): <strong>POV 1  
><strong>Central Character :<strong> Tsukasa Kadoya  
><strong>Time Line :<strong> Setelah timeline fanfic 'Potret'. Harap baca Fanfic tersebut sebelum membaca ini supaya lebih mengerti : fanfiction[dot]net/s/6981948/1/Potret  
><strong>Challenge :<strong> PARADEDICATION [Parade Dedikasi] - s3[dot]zetaboards [dot]com[slash]Infantrum/topic/7501132/1/  
><strong>Event :<strong> Fujoshi Independence Day #3.  
><strong>Dedikasi untuk<strong> : Lady Bellatrix : fanfiction[dot].net/u/1174861/Lady_Bellatrix

_**Keraguan yang menohok  
>Menggugurkan semua senyuman<br>Meski dunia terus berubah  
>Tatapan beku itu tak kunjung melebur<strong>_

**Prolog**

Senja kemerahan terlihat di balik jendela Studio Hikari. Berkas cahaya hangat yang membasuh wajah pria dengan rambut pendek kecoklatan itu membuat matanya menyipit. Angin sepoi berhembus dari balik jendela yang terbuka membuat pikirannya menerawang. Tsukasa tertunduk sembari memandang kamera _twin lens reflex_ berwarna magenta yang selalu terkalung di lehernya. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam selembar foto Polaroid yang baru saja dipotretnya. Namun foto itu tak dibaliknya. Lembar putih itu tetap menghadap ke arahnya dalam bisu. Tsukasa membuang wajahnya keluar jendela.

**Story**

Tak bisa kuhitung lagi sudah berapa dunia kulalui semenjak aku menjadi kamen Rider Decade. Tepatnya… aku sudah tak mau ambil pusing lagi. Pencarianku terhadap duniaku sudah berakhir. Aku kini menyadari, hal paling penting bagiku bukanlah dunia dimana aku berada, namun keberadaan dirinya di sisiku yang membuatku bahagia.

Awalnya aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa bersikap begitu menyebalkan terhadapku. Menyindirku, bersikap kasar, dan kerap kali seolah mengganggu semua pertarunganku. Tapi, kami memulai perjalanan ini berdua. Jauh sebelum untaian memori yang terkaburkan kembali tersusun sedikit demi sedikit.

Namun hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah serpihan ingatan masa laluku tentang kami berdua sampai detik ini tak kunjung kembali. Aku tau dia murka padaku. Murka pada kelemahanku yang melupakan keberadaannya. Ditolaknya segala penjelasan yang hendak terlontar dari mulutku, bahkan jauh sebelum aku bisa mengatakan kepadanya betapa aku menyesalinya.

Aku memang memiliki kekuatan untuk berpindah dunia, namun aku tak punya kekuatan untuk merubah waktu. Bahkan aku yakin, Den-O pun tak bisa merubah masa lalu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memperbaiki masa lalu yang dirubah secara paksa. Aku menghela nafas.

Mengapa kau tak kunjung mau membuka pintu hatimu dan memberikan setetes maaf pada hatiku yang meranggas? Tak sadarkah kau dalam setiap tatapanku ada ribuan sesal terlontar meski kau selalu memalingkan muka tak acuh?

Masih kuingat betul pertemuan pertama kita saat kau berkata dengan tegas padaku betapa kau benci teripang. Saat itu kepalaku terasa begitu pedih. Kelebatan ingatan terkuak tumpang tindih. Tapi aku tetap tak mengingat siapa dirimu. Harusnya aku lebih cepat menyadari asamu untuk membuatku mengingatmu. Kutarik rambutku kebelakang dengan kesal.

Saat ini, Natsumi pun tak bisa mengusir gundah yang menyeruak dadaku siang malam. Hanya kau yang ada di benakku. Setiap kupejamkan mata, wajahmu yang penuh rasa kesal terbayang. Mencabik-cabik bahagia yang tadinya tersimpan rapih.

Kumasukkan foto terakhir yang kupotret ke dalam saku jaket kananku. Kuraih tumpukan foto-foto dari saku kiriku. Foto-foto dirimu. Foto-foto yang kuambil dari berbagai dunia. Semua menampakkan betapa kesepiannya dirimu. Hanya satu foto yang menunjukkan kepada siapa rasa sepi itu bertaut. Kepadaku…. Namun foto itu lenyap ditelan ombak saat kau terang-terangan menolak permintaan maafku. Permintaan maafku untuk mengulang semua kembali. Menyusun lembaran baru kenangan indah yang akan kita lalui berdua.

Dua puluh foto…. Dua puluh dunia…. Dua puluh tatapan kerinduan…. Dua puluh rasa sakit yang menusuk seperti sembilu yang menyayat hatiku melalui lensa kameraku. Aku menggerung pelan.

Angin dingin mulai berhembus. Surya sudah menghilang di ufuk barat. Menenggelamkan semua cahaya dalam kegelapan. Sekelam pikirku saat ini. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan beranjak menyalakan lampu. Kurapikan foto-foto tadi dan kembali kumasukkan ke dalam saku. Aku masih tak berani melihat hasil foto terbaruku. Fotonya di dunia ini. Akankah tatapan kesal yang tertanam di sana? Aku tidak punya keberanian melihatnya.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke sofa. Namun jika aku tak berani melangkah terus, hanya hampa yang akan terus bergelayut. Atau mungkin, kau akan menghilang dari sisiku selamanya. Setiap kau menggunakan _Attack Ride Invicible_ yang kau miliki, hatiku terasa teriris. Aku merasa seolah kau akan benar-benar menghilang dari sisiku.

Kembali kukeluarkan foto itu dari saku. Kupejamkan mata. Kembali bayangan kala kau berteriak marah kepadaku di pantai kala itu menyeruak. Mataku kembali terbuka lebar. Aku menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tidak bisa! Ini tak bisa dilanjutkan seperti ini terus. Aku harus bangkit! Aku harus melawan ketakutanku sendiri. Bukankah aku telah bisa melawan banyak monster-monster selama ini tanpa rasa takut? Maka kali ini aku harus mengerahkan segenap keberanian yang kupunya. Demi dirinya…. Demi dimana rasa kasih ini bertambat…..

Aku melompat berdiri. Kutarik nafas sepanjang mungkin. Dan dengan sekali hembusan nafas, aku membalik foto ditanganku dan terperangah.

Di foto berbayang itu, nampak ia tersenyum mengangsurkan tangannya ke depan. Mungkinkah? Apakah? Berbagai kalimat Tanya berkecamuk di benakku . Tak sempat aku berpikir lebih jauh tatkala kulihat sosoknya memasuki ruangan dalam bisu.

Sejenak ragu bergelayut. Namun kukuatkan hatiku. Aku harus maju. Aku harus mengatakannya. Tak perduli dia akan menolakku berjuta kali, aku akan terus mengatakannya. Karena dia adalah orang terpenting bagiku. Akan kulunakkan batu di hatinya meski dengan tetes-tetes kecil permintaan maafku yang bisa diterimanya.

"KAITO!" Aku berteriak.

**Epilog**

Kedua pria itu berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain dalam bisu. Tsukasa masih kelu akan apa yang hendak diucapkannya. Daiki hanya menatapnya lurus penuh tanya. Angin kembali membelai keduanya dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Bintang-bintang akhirnya mulai bermunculan. Seperti harapan Tsukasa agar Daiki menerima dirinya kembali.

_**Meski hitam merengkuh malam  
>Meski awan mengusir cahaya yang tersisa<br>Mentari kan mengusir dengan cahayanya  
>Menapaki hari baru penuh harapan<strong>_

**END**

**060911**

Ga sempat punya beta Reader. Kalau ada Typo, akan diperbaiki pelan-pelan. T_T

**Special untuk Bella-san yg setiap saat selalu memberi 'hal baru' untuk Shirei** baik lewat stat FB, fanfic2nya (meski Shirei jrg review krn bingung mau review apa).

Semoga suka yah. Saya sudah lama ga nonton DCD. Sudah agak-agak lupa. Jadi hanya berdasar ingatan dan berpedoman pada fanfic yang Bella-san buat. Soalnya di DCD yg Shirei ingat dg baik hanya eps Blade. Lol

Sudah lama tidak membuat pairing shonen-ai. Rasanya seru jg. Ha6

Fanfic yg dikarang dlm waktu 8 jam. Shirei baru tau ada chalenggenya sangking tidak pernah buka forum. T_T Smoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Enjoy Bella-san ^^

Segala bentuk komen sangat-sangat diharapkan ^^

**SILAHKAN DI KLIK TOMBOL SAKTI DIBAWAH DAN ANDA GA PERLU LOGIN KOK ^^**


End file.
